londonbusesfandomcom-20200223-history
List of bus routes started in the 2020s : New Routes
10 New route, London City Airport to Victoria via Westminster, Victoria Embankment, Blackfriars, Bank, Aldgate, The Highway, Limehouse, Poplar, Canning Town Station, Silvertown and London City Airport. Contract awarded to Tower Transit with 25 new Wright Streetdeck hybrid double deckers from Lea Interchange garage. 48 New route, to Russell Square via 48 New route, Rayners Lane to Notting Hill Gate via Shepherd's Bush, Acton, Alperton, Sudbury, Harrow, North Harrow and Rayners Lane. Contract awarded to Metroline West with 26 new 10.9m BYD/Enviro400EV City hybrid double deckers from XXX garage. 82 New route, Watford to Ruislip via Elm Avenue, Eastcote, Field End Road, Northwood Hills, Watford Road, Prestwick Road, Carpenders Park, Eastbury Road, Bushey and Watford. Contract awarded to Abellio London with 9 new E20D 11.5m/Enviro200 MMC single deckers, from xxx garage. 218 New route, North Acton to Hammersmith via 239 New route, 278 New route, Ruislip to Heathrow Airport Central via 301 New route, Bexleyheath to Woolwich via Woolwich Road, Long Lane, Brampton Road, Woolwich Road, New Road, Harrow Manorway, Carlyle Road, Bentham Road and Nathan Way. Contract awarded to Arriva London. (7) 304 New route, Custom House Station to Manor Park via Prince Regent, Newham Hospital and existing route 104. Contract awarded to Docklands Buses. (8) 306 New route, (10) 310 New route, Upton Park Station to Leyton Green via Leyton Green Road, Church Road, Oliver Road, Eastway, Waterden Road, Marshgate Lane, Pudding Mill Lane, Rick Roberts Way, Abbey Road, Mitre Road, West Ham Lane, Vicarage Lane, Ham Park Road, Queen's Road West, and Upton Park. Contract awarded to xxx 311 New route, Fulham Broadway to Oxford Circus via 334 New route, Colliers Wood to Sydenham via'' Crystal Palace, Upper Norwood, South Norwood, Thornton Heath, Pollards Hill ''South Lodge Avenue, ''Mitcham and Colliers Wood. Contract awarded to Arriva London South with 15 new B5LH/Gemini 3 hybrid double deckers from Beddington garage. 335 New route, Kidbrooke Village to North Greenwich via 338 New route, West Wickham to Welling ''Nags Head Lane ''via Welling High Street, Bellegrove Road, Northumberland Avenue, Falconwood, Crown Woods School, Eltham, Mottingham, Grove Park Road, Grove Park, Bromley, Westmoreland Road, Barnfield Wood Road, Red Lodge Road and The Drive. Contract awarded to London Central with 12 new E40H/Enviro400H hybrid double deckers from Bexleyheath garage. 342 New route, Rickmansworth to Edgware via Stanmore, Hatch End, Pinner Green, Northwood Hills, Northwood, London Road and Rickmansworth. Contract awarded to Metroline Travel with 11 new E20D 10.5m/Enviro200 MMC single deckers from Canons Park garage. 348 New route, Upminster to Dagenham via Church Elm Lane, Rainham Road South, Rainham Road, Upper Rainham Road, South Street, Western Road, Main Road, Balgores Lane, Brentwood Road, Cranham Road, Hillview Avenue, Butts Green Road, Parkstone Avenue, Wingletye Lane, Upminster Road, Station Road, and Upminster Station. No Sunday service. 361 New route, xxx to Stonebridge Park Station via Harrow Road, Wembley Hill Road, Empire Way, Bridge Road, The Paddocks, Fryent Way, Honeypot Lane, Beverley Drive, Capitol Way, Montrose Avenue, 374 New route, Finchley Road ''& Frognal to City Hall via London Bridge Station, Blackfriars, King's Cross, St Pancras, Camden Town, Chalk Farm and Finchley Road & Frognal. via 495 New route, Charville Lane to xxx ''via Hayes & Harlington, Hayes Road, Bull's Bridge Tesco's, Western Road, King Street, Montague Way, Norwood Road, Norwood Green, Norwood Green Road, Tentelow Lane, Windmill Lane, Syon Lane, Osterley Tesco's, Syon Lane Station, London Road, Syon Park, Brentford High Street, Half Acre, Boston Manor Road, Brentford Station, Boston Manor Station, Boston Gardens, Boston Road, Lower Boston Road, Uxbridge Road, Ealing Hospital and Windmill Lane. 48 New route, Colindale to King's Cross via St Pancras, Camden Town, Chalk Farm, Finchley Road, Golders Green and West Hendon. Contract awarded to London Sovereign with 20 new hybrid double deckers from Harrow garage. 416 New route, 454 New route, Tattenham Corner to Carshalton via Wallington, Woodmansterne Road, Banstead, Holly Lane, Chipstead, Kingswood, Tadworth and Tattenham Corner. 351 New route, 374 New route, to Mansion House xxx New route, New Southgate to Homerton ''Brooksbys Walk/Kingsmead Estate via Brooksbys Walk, Chatsworth Road, Lea Bridge Road, Kenninghall Road, Nightingale Road, Evering Road, Manse Road, Stamford Hill, Dunsmure Road, Fairholt Road, Woodberry Grove, Green Lanes, Endymion Road, Wightman Road, Hornsey Park Road, Mayes Road, Station Road, Bounds Green Road, Whittington Road, Kelvin Avenue, Green Lanes, Aldermans Hill, Forestdale, Morton Way and Waterfall Road. Contract awarded to 471 New route, Uxbridge Road Hampton Sainsbury's/ Fulwell to Merton Abbey Savacentre ''v via Uxbridge Road, Park Road, Wellington Road, Wellesley Road, Tower Road, Strawberry Vale, 361 New route, xxx New route, Hainault to Old Ford ''Fish Island via Leytonstone, Wanstead, Redbridge, Gants Hill, Barkingside and Hainault The Lowe. Contract awarded to Stagecoach London with 13 new E40H/Enviro 400H MMC hybrid double deckers. 84 New route, St Albans to New Barnet Station via Barnet, Potters Bar, South Mimms, London Colney, The Camp and St Albans. xxx New route, Epping to Tottenham Hale via Blackhorse Lane, Wadham Road, Woodford, Woodford Bridge, Chigwell, Abridge, Theydon Bois and Epping and Woodford. Contract awarded to CT Plus with 19 new E40H/Enviro 400H MMC City hybrid double deckers from Walthamstow Avenue garage. 361 New route, to Eltham via 475 New route, Chase Cross to Wanstead via Redbridge Station, Wanstead Lane, Wanstead Park Road, Belgrave Road, Ilford, Seven Kings, Aldborough Road South, Painters Road, Hainault Road, Forest Road, Romford Road, Collier Row and Chase Cross Road. 495 New route, Oxted to Croydon via Coombe Road, Addington Interchange, Addington Road, Selsdon, Farleigh Road, Warlingham, Limpsfield Road, Titsey, Limpsfield and Oxted. 338 New route, xxx 239 New route, to XXX via 451 New route, Barking via Longbridge Road, South Park Drive, Green Lane, New Road, Seven Kings Station, Cameron Road, Aldborough Road South, Eastern Avenue, Hainault Road, Billet Road, Collier Row Road, xxx New route, to Merton Abbey Savacentre ''via Kingston Road, Wilton Crescent, Dundonald Road, Lower Downs Road, Worple Road, xxx New route, Epping to Tottenham Hale via Blackhorse Lane, Chingford Mount, Woodford, Woodford Bridge, Chigwell, Abridge and Epping. Contract awarded to CT Plus with new 13 E20D 11.5m/Enviro200 MMC single deckers from Walthamstow Avenue garage. 471 New route, via West Barnes Lane, High Street, Traps Lane, Coombe Lane West, Galsworthy Road, Kingston Hill, Kingston Bridge, Lower Teddington Road, Broom Road, Strawberry Vale, Tower Road, Wellesley Road, Wellington Road, Park Road and Uxbridge Road. No evening or Sunday service. 408 New route, Cobham to Sutton via High Street, Brighton Road, Fir Tree Road, Longdown Lane South, College Road, Upper High Street, West Street, Christ Church Road, Fairoak Lane, Warren Lane, Sandy Lane, Leigh Hill Road, Mill Road and Oakdene Road. 409 New route, Caterham to Addington Interchange via Selsdon, Farleigh, Warlingham, Whyteleafe and Caterham. Operated by xxx New route, Slough to Heathrow Airport ''Terminal 5 ''via Staines, Pooley Green, Egham, Englefield Green, Old Windsor, Windsor and Slough Contract awarded to Abellio London. 515 New route, Addlestone to Kingston via Brooklands, Weybridge, Hersham, Esher, Lower Green, Embercourt Road, Thames Ditton, Surbiton and Kingston. Contract awarded to Falcon Coaches. 514 New route, Weybridge to Kingston via Hersham, Fieldcommon, West Molesey, Molesey Park Road, Embercourt Road, Thames Ditton, Surbiton and Kingston. Contract awarded to Falcon Coaches. 369 New route, Whitton ''Montrose Avenue ''to Acton via Gunnersbury Avenue, Chiswick, Mortlake, East Sheen, Richmond, Twickenham Road and Whitton ''Montrose Avenue. '' 351 New route, Harefield Hospital to Pinner ''Sainsbury's via Marsh Road, George V Avenue, Uxbridge Road, Cuckoo Hill, High Road Eastcote, Eastcote Road, Ruislip Manor, Ruislip, Bury Street, Breakspear Road, Breakspear Road North and Harefield Hospital. No evening or Sunday service. 435 New route, Burnt Oak to Golders Green via Golders Green Road, Green Lane, Bell Lane, Brompton Grove, Church End, Aerodrome Road, Booth Road, Gervase Road and Orange Hill Road. 416 New route, Orpington to Lewisham via Horn Park, Mottingham, New Eltham, Sidcup By-Pass Road, Foots Cray and Orpington. Contract awarded to Stagecoach London Lee High Road Eltham Road, Horn Park, Sidcup Road, Dutch House, Mottingham, Coldharbour Leisure Centre, New Eltham/Fiveways, Flamingo Park Sports Ground, Kemnal Park Cemetery Virgin Active Chislehurst/Sidcup By-Pass, Sidcup Queen Mary's Hospital, Crittals Corner, Foots Cray Tesco, ''Sevenoaks Way, Leesons Hill, Chipperfield Road and St Mary Cray Station. Contract awarded to Arriva London. 387 New route, Chesham to Uxbridge via Denham, Tatling End, Gerrards Cross, Chalfont St Peter, Chalfont St Giles, Amersham and Chesham. Contract awarded to xxx New route, to Highbury via Drayton Park, 439 New route, Putney Heath to Tooting Bec Station via Upper Tooting Park, Trinity Road, Magdalen Road, Earlsfield, Garratt Lane, Kimber Road, Replingham Road, Sutherland Grove, Lytton Grove, Putney Hill and Putney Heath. Contract awarded to Arriva London South with 10 new 8.8m Streetlite single deckers from Brixton Hill garage. 420 New route, Reigate to Sutton via Belmont, Banstead, Tattenham Corner, Tadworth, Lower Kingswood and Reigate� ''Bell� Street. Operated by London General. 429 New route, Edgware to Archway via Aylmer Road, Great North Way, Page Street, Mill Hill and Edgware. Contract awarded to Metroline xxx New route, to Homerton Hospital via 392 New route, Enfield to Whipps Cross via Leyton Green, Walthamstow, Tottenham Hale, Watermead Way, Ponders End and Enfield. 489 New route, to Addington Interchange via xxx New route, Borehamwood Tesco to Rayners Lane via North Harrow, Headstone, Harrow View, Harrow Weald, Stanmore, Wood Lane, Brockley Hill, Elstree and Borehamwood Tesco ''Contract awarded to 305 New route, Hatfield to Enfield via Hatfield, Bell Bar, Potters Bar, Cockfosters, Oakwood and Enfield. Contract awarded to Metroline with 7 400 New route, Walton to Heathrow Airport Central via Hatton Cross, Clockhouse Lane, Ashford, Shepperton and Walton. Contract awarded to London United. 431 New route, Sevenoaks to Orpington via Green Street Green, Pratt's Bottom, Knockholt, Badger's Mount, Halstead, Knockholt Pound, Dunton Green and Sevenoaks. Contract awarded to Stagecoach London. 489 New route, West Drayton via ,Hayes, Shepiston Lane 373 New route, Lakeside to Ilford via Green Lane, Goodmayes Lane, Longbridge Road, Wood Lane, Beverley Road, Dagenham, New Road, Rainham, Wennington, Purfleet and Lakeside. Contract awarded to 480 New route, Beaconsfield to Uxbridge via Seer Green, Chalfont St Giles, Chalfont St Peter, Gerrards Cross, Denham and Uxbridge. Contract awarded to Arriva The Shires. 402 New route, Addlestone to Hounslow via Feltham, Lower Feltham, Cadbury Road, Sunbury, Upper Halliford, Walton Lane, Weybridge and Addlestone. Contract awarded to London United. 457 New route, St. Peter's Hospital to Bedfont Green via Feltham, Hanworth, Sunbury Cross, Nursery Road, Upper Halliford, Shepperton, Chertsey and St. Peter's Hospital. Contract awarded to London United. 668 New route: Barking -Jo Richardson Community School via Barking Station, Barking Bus Garage, Longbridge Road, Lodge Avenue, Goresbrook Road and Jo Richardson Community School. 456 New route, Woking ''Morrisons to Staines via Chertsey, Addlestone, New Haw, West Byfleet, Sheerwater and Woking Morrisons. Contract awarded to London United 457 New route, St Peter's Hospital via , Sunbury Cross, Nursery Road, Upper Halliford, Shepperton, Chertsey and ☀St Peter's Hospital 437 New route, Brixton Morval Road to Hammersmith via Barons Court/''Vereker Road'', Fulham'', Chelsea, Battersea, Prince of Wales Drive, Battersea Park, Queenstown Road, Silverthorne Road, Wandsworth Road, Union Road, Stockwell and Brixton ''Morval Road. Contract awarded to London General with 15 new 11.5m Streetlite DF single deckers from Stockwell garage. 426 New route, Nine Elms Station to Surrey Quays Rotherhithe Old Road ''via Timber Pond Road, Rotherhithe, Bermondsey, St James's Road, Southwark Park Road, Dunton Road, Albany Road, Walworth, Braganza Street, Kennington, Oval, Fentiman Road, Vauxhall and Nine Elms Station. Contract awarded to Abellio London with 14 new 351 New route, Bermondsey to 378 New route, Ealing Broadway to Putney Bridge via Ealing Common, Acton Town, Chiswick Park Station, Acton Green, Turnham Green Station, Goldhawk Road, Ravenscourt Road, Hammersmith and Munster Road. 378 New route, Forest Gate to Tottenham ''Swan via Seven Sisters, Stamford Hill, Stoke Newington, Hackney, Hackney Wick, East Wick, Stratford City, East Village and Forest Gate. 437 New route, Peckham Rye to North Greenwich via Greenwich, Edward Street, Surrey Canal Road, Rotherhithe New Road, Peckham and Peckham Rye. U6 New route, Beaconsfield to Uxbridge via New Denham, Denham, Denham Green, Denham Garden Village, Wyatts Covert, Denham Green, High Denham, Tatling End, Gerrards Cross and Beaconsfield. xxx New route, Slough to Uxbridge via Cowley, Iver, Richings Park, Langley, Wexham Park Hospital, Wexham Street, Stoke Poges, Hedgerley, Farnham Common, Farnham Royal, Salt Hill and Slough 10, 48, 82, 218, 239, 278, 301, 304, 305, 306, 311, 334, 335, 338, 342, 348, 351, 361, 369, 373, 374, 378, 387, 392, 402, 416, 421, 426, 435, 437, 439, 451, 454, 459, 475, 478, 494, 495, 497, N140, N266, X140